Between the Two
by LordLenne
Summary: There's rumors of Ness and Lucas going out. Pit, Marth and Ike find out if it's true. A short NessXLucas shounen-ai One shot.


**Lenne **: NessXLucas topped my other pairings. Oh my.

**Contains NessXLucas shounen-ai. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or the characters.**

* * *

More usual useless training began for Ike, Marth and Pit. To them, they believed it built up their power (but when they are brawling, there's no change!)

"Okay, break time!" Ike said as he put away his sword. He walked over to the small used lounging chairs and took some good breathers.

"That slick trick you did there was pretty good, Pit," Marth said as he grabbed his water bottle. After a few large gulps, he continued, "I almost died!"

"Thanks. I learned it from Snake. You know how stealthy he is."

After a few catching up from fatigue, they exited the training room made by Master Hand. They headed towards the cafeteria, grabbing a small lunch before heading back for more training. The three of them grabbed just one cheese/white turkey sandwich and sat at a table.

"Hey," Pit started with a few chews in his mouth, "Did you both hear about Ness and Lucas?"

"No, what's wrong with 'em?" responded Ike.

"Did they steal from CF and got Falcon Punch'd?" Marth said with a swift punch gesture. Then he took a bite from his sandwich.

"There's some gossip about them dating. Peach told me!"

"Dating?" Marth almost choked, which were signaled from a slight cough. "Did Master Hand allow it?"

"He said he didn't mind."

"I don't believe it." Ike finished off the last of his food. "Best friends, sure! But boyfriends, nah.

"Oh, don't believe it huh? Well, only one way to find out!" Pit pulled out a key from his pocket—more specifically, Ness', Lucas', and Toon Link's room key.

"TL gave me his spare room key in case I wanted to need things from him, you know, 'cause I want to see his cool stuff. But this time, we're gonna go see what those two lovers are doing."

Marth felt some slight awkwardness in those words. "Ya' sure? What if we go in and they're…" He continued after his small pause. "Like…you know…"

"…"

"Well I'm going just to see if Peach was right. You scaredy-cats feel free to follow." Pit threw the sandwich in his mouth and left the table.

"Well, I still don't believe those two are dating, but I'm just gonna see if it's true too." Ike stood up and trailed Pit from a distance, and Marth followed as well.

After a small walk to the hallways of plain doors and a red rug, they observed the gold name plates on the doors carefully until they found "Ness – Lucas – Toon Link". Pit put his finger over his mouth, and lightly put his hear next to the door. He could hear very slight sounds, but he could hear them clearly. It was Ness' and Lucas' voices.

"_H-hey! I'm ticklish there!"_

"_So?"_

"_N-Ne-Gah-haha! Stop!"_

Pit smiled before taking out the room key again and putting it into the lock. He twisted it slowly.

"I'm gonna act casual." He whispered. Ike and Marth agreed with the "I dunno" shoulder gesture at each other. After the quiet unlock, he pulled out the key and opened the door as if he was intruding with surprise.

"Hey, TL! Got any more st—"

Pit froze after just one step in. Marth and Ike poked their heads from the two sides of the door and became shocked as well.

On one of the three beds, specifically with a Mr. Saturn wearing a red hat blanket , had a pillow comforting a blonde's head while a black-haired boy without his favorite cap was on top of the other—arms pushing on the bed from the sides of Lucas' head, and faces only about two inches apart. It looked like they were about to kiss before they had turned their heads to the door, staring at the three warriors.

"WE SAW NOTHING!" Marth yelled. Ike quickly pulled out the Pit statue as Marth slammed the door. Pit was laid down on the ground—still frozen from his casual walk-in gesture. Ike examined him closely.

"Hey, he turned into a trophy."

"Score for us!"

* * *

**Lenne **: Lol at Ike/Marth. Anyways, review if you enjoyed. :3


End file.
